Hometown Hero
"Hometown Hero" is the fifth episode of season three of Boy Meets World, and the 50th episode overall. It first aired on October 27, 1995. The episode was written by Matthew Nelson and directed by John Tracy. Plot After Cory and Shawn's story about aliens eating their homework is ignored by Dr. Sorell, they break into the science lab the following night to submit their late papers. However, the flashlight breaks, and Cory is forced to light a match. Accidentally burning himself, Cory throws the lit matchbook into the trash, starting a fire. They trigger the fire alarm, and run away. The next day at school, Janitor Bud, who was sleeping at the school last night, identifies Cory as the one who activated the alarm. Believing Cory to be a hero, the staff of John Adams High congratulates him. Cory considers telling the truth, but likes the respect people give him, and decides to enjoy it. In appreciation of his "heroic act", Bud gives him a "locker genie", Cory makes a speech while cheered on by the whole school, a parade is arranged in his honor, and some people discuss renaming the school Cory Adams High. Cory loves being in the spotlight for once. But when Eli Williams pulls strings to get him interviewed on TV, Cory starts to have serious doubts about continuing the facade. Eric, however, decides to use the interview as a chance to make his childhood dream come true: becoming a weatherman. Setting his sights on replacing Rich Herrera, the local weatherman, he hijacks the interview with his parents to sell his weatherman skills to the people of Philadelphia. But when he likens Cory's growth to a coastal eddy, Alan sends him to his room, ruining his supposed chance at frame. Meanwhile, Cory visits Feeny in the backyard, and asks him the definition of a hero. Feeny notes that while a fireman could be a hero, his own father worked years at a job he hated so he could support his family, and is a hero in his eyes. Hinting he knows the truth, he continues to say that a true hero does the right thing when it's not the easy thing to do. Understanding finally, Cory confesses to his parents, and the interview is cancelled. Back at school, Cory is back at the bottom of the social ladder. Bud takes away his locker genie, Dr. Sorrell refuses to listen to his excuses, and he is referred to as "Hey, kid," but Cory confesses that he is glad things are back to normal. Starring Main Cast * Ben Savage as Cory Matthews * Danielle Fishel as Topanga Lawrence * Will Friedle as Eric Matthews * Rider Strong as Shawn Hunter * Anthony Tyler Quinn as Jonathan Turner * Alex Désert as Eli Williams * William Daniels as George Feeny * Betsy Randle as Amy Matthews * William Russ as Alan Matthews Recurring Cast * Bob Larkin as Janitor Bud * Jim Jansen as Dr. Sorrell Guest Cast * Michael Hanniff as Tommy * Deborah Harmon as Connie * Joey Gaynor as Crew Guy * Yolanda Gaskins as Sharon Category:BMW Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Season 3